The field of the invention is clamps and the invention relates more particularly to clamps for holding the end of a cylindrical piece in a ring shaped piece.
Couplings for holding two lengths of hose together are, of course, very common. One such device is shown in Doolittle U.S. Pat. No. 484,656. This clamp has a camming surface which is formed about the pivot point of the locking handle to force the end of one hose into secure contact with the end of the other hose. Another similar design of coupling is shown in Clark U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,216. This clamp likewise has a camming surface formed circularly about the pivot point of the locking handle. Baxter U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,633 shows a clamp which pivots over a flat surface to be clamped. The coupling of U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,586 shows a pair of locking handles in a coupling which pivot about an axis at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the hose being clamped.